


Lead Me Not Into Temptation

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Pass The Ammo movie
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I'm Going to Hell, Lightly Implied Blasphemy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Kink, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: The not-so-holy Reverend Ray Porter and you, the reader, take more than a bite of forbidden fruit.





	Lead Me Not Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure unashamed filth. Truly.

I knew he'd cheated on his then-wife, Darla. Hell, he was cheating right now. He had quite clearly become a slave to the mistresses of temptation and carnal lust a long time ago. However, I wasn't about to stop just to satisfy my ever-dwindling morals. Especially not when Reverend Ray Porter had me pinned up against his bedroom door, his hardening cock digging into my thigh. 

 

I'd been a member of his church, The Tower of Bethlehem, since I was a child. And for the last few years I had been enjoying the image of him fucking me senseless as I touched myself in the darkness of my bedroom at night. Ray was in his early forties with luscious curly dark hair and gorgeous plump, full lips that I just knew would feel heavenly against my skin. I'd always kind of had a weird kink for the clergy, especially when they looked like Ray. Apart from looking so thoroughly fuckable, he was blessed with impressive charisma and indomitable charm. I loved how his three-piece suit clung to him in all the right places and the flourish of the gold chain of his pocket watch hanging from his vest spoke to me of an inescapable need to be seen as superior. I was dying to sink my teeth into that collar, figuratively removing his virtue. And oh my lord, that sinful Southern drawl made me so wet as I sat listening to him preach, becoming more aroused with every phrase uttered. While he spoke about the wrongs of fornicators and adulterers, all I could think about was how much I wanted him to fuck me. 

 

Presently, Ray was making my panties more than a little damp as he whispered in my ear.

"You have no idea how long Daddy has waited to fuck your tight little pussy honey,"

He ran his tongue around the shell of my ear, thrusting his hips to mine, seeking friction for his aching cock. Groaning at his words, I slid my hands inside his jacket and shrugged it off his shoulders on to the floor. Ray's hand was squeezing my breast through my top as he attached his beautiful mouth to my neck, sucking and licking down the column of my throat. The sensations he was causing was making me dizzy and weak-kneed. I removed his vest and then tugged his black shirt out of his pants and started on the buttons. Ray slid a thigh between my legs, parting them and his hand was cupping my vagina over my pants. I arched my lower back, pushing my aching pussy into his hand. Ray groaned gutturally as I slid my hands inside his shirt and over his sides to rake my nails down the skin of his back.

"Fuuuck baby!"

he ground out, pressing his cock to me, his eyes closed, his mouth open. With his head leaning back, I took the opportunity to lick up the side of his neck before trailing little nips down the length. I bit gently around his adam's apple and it moved under my teeth as he swallowed. I gripped his dog collar between my teeth and drew my head back. I yanked him by the hair so he was at eye-level. The slight twinge of pain made his cock throb with need and I felt the twitch on my hypersensitive skin, even through the material of my pants. His eyes snapped open and he stared at me, smirking smugly as he saw his most sacred piece of attire in my mouth. Raising an eyebrow, he retorted,

"Aren't you a naughty little cock tease?!"

Grinning, he pulled the collar from my teeth and threw it on the floor. Then he attacked my mouth, almost savagely nipping at my lips before sucking my tongue into his mouth.

"Too many clothes,"

he muttered into my lips and he pulled my shirt over my head before deftly undoing my pants and slipping his hand inside to grope my sodden pussy over my panties. I groaned wantonly as he pushed the crotch aside, his fingers sliding over the length of my slick lips and he remarked,

“You are absolutely soaking wet from thinking about Daddy's huge cock inside your little cunt!"

The words went straight there and I ached with need. I slid his shirt off, revealing his lean and toned torso. My hands fumbled with his fly and he slid his pants down his legs and stepped out of them before roughly yanking mine down too. 

“Such a sweet, tight little body,"

Rev Ray growled as he looked me over. He reached around my back and removed my bra. Crowding me against the wall again, he lavished my breasts with his tongue, sucking so hard he was bound to leave marks. I yelped at the painful pleasure as he caught my nipple between his teeth. Suddenly, he turned me around and threw me down on the bed in only my panties, the surprise knocking my breath from me for a second. I propped myself up on my elbows as I watched Ray remove his tented boxers and free his pulsing cock. The tip was leaking copiously and I licked my lips at the sight. Ray climbed on to the foot of the bed and dove between my legs without preamble, sucking the sodden material on the front of my panties. I yelped as he mouthed my pussy through the silky fabric, gripping the sheets with my hands. Tugging the waistband, Ray removed them and he spread my legs further apart, my folds glistening. He had a dirty little chuckle to himself as he regarded me, open and dripping with need for him.

"Please Daddy!"

I begged, desperate for his touch.

"Please what? I want to hear you say it,"

he told me. Well past the point of embarrassment, I said,

"I want you to eat me out Daddy,"

Ray smiled predatorily and I groaned, lifting my hips off the bed. He lowered his mouth to my pussy, hooking his arms around my thighs. He licked me from back to front and I collapsed on to the pillow as a frisson of pleasure ran up my spine. Ray pulled back to whisper,

"Lord have mercy, for such a filthy little thing, you taste so fucking sweet,"

 

Licking his lips, he bent down again and he ran his tongue between my lips, ending at my clit. He flicked his tongue over it, causing me to gasp and thrust against his mouth. Ray grabbed my hips to hold me in place as he continued to tease me to the point of distraction. My breath was coming in short, sharp pants. Ray left my clit and, stiffening his tongue, he plunged it inside me, rolling it around. I could barely breath as his tongue plundered my swollen pussy with abandon. Ray pulled back and inserted two long fingers instead. They slid in easily owing to how slick my swollen cunt was. As he filled me, I held my breath and then let it out in a rush of a moan. Ray's fingers worked me hard and I could hear the obscene squelching sound of my juices around him. I was moaning in a constant stream and Ray was looking at me intensely as he continued to fuck me with his talented fingers,

"Come on baby, cum for Daddy. Squirt that sweet tasting cum all over Daddy's hand,"

I convulsed uncontrollably, arching off the bed, forcing his fingers deep inside as I climaxed into his waiting hand. I collapsed on the bed, feeling Ray's fingers softly rotating inside my still-clenching pussy before they came to a stop and slid out. I felt him lick up my sodden, tingling lips, lapping up my essence and his head reappeared before he put his coated fingers in that irresistible mouth and sucked them clean. He ran his tongue up my torso and licked the underside of my breasts, one at a time, before flicking the tip over my pebbled nipples. I could feel my arousal begin to stir once again as Ray climbed up my body and violated my mouth with his tongue. I could taste myself on him as he licked every inch of my mouth. He pulled back with a lust-fuelled, animalistic fire raging in his eyes and said,

“Daddy is gonna fuck you so hard. His cock is going to ruin that sweet-tasting cunt of yours,"

I could only whimper in response, his profanity fanning the flames of desire in my belly. Ray lined himself up and slid inside me in one smooth stroke, groaning at being enveloped in my velvety heat. 

"Fuck baby,"

he growled,

"You're even tighter than I imagined,"

and he began thrusting his hips, gradually creating a long and hard rhythm. All I could do was lie back and let him ride me. I groaned in total rapture as he pounded me unrelentingly into the mattress. Ray lifted my legs and encouraged me to wrap them around his waist. I locked my ankles, making his huge cock go deeper inside me and as he continued thrusting, I could hear his balls slapping my ass. Ray was grunting almost savagely as he continued to fuck me so intensely.

"Yes! Fuck yes! Oh baby, you feel so good wrapped around Daddy's cock!"

he cried out, his hips pistoning hard and fast. 

"Harder Daddy!"

I demanded, desperately chasing my orgasm. Although it seemed impossible, Ray began to fuck me harder than ever, groaning from deep within every time his cock filled me to the hilt. My moans were getting higher and more breathless as he pounded my pussy aggressively until he pushed me over the edge. My cry of exhilaration reverberated around the room as complete relief washed over me and I came hard, my walls clenching his dick. Ray followed me, growling as he arched his back. His hips surged forward instinctively, his seed spurting inside my ruined pussy. He continued thrusting gently, my walls milking every drop from him. He collapsed on top of me, dripping with sweat, his chest heaving. After a few moments, he rolled off of me, sliding to my side, his arm draped over his flushed face.

“Fuck…”

he panted, still breathing harshly. I grinned as I lay on my back, totally spent. We just lay in the quiet stillness of the room for a few minutes, our breathing gradually returning to normal. Rather hesitantly I broke the silence,

“Same time next week?”

I was hoping that he agreed. He made me feel so damn good and I needed more. 

“Next week?”

He asked in a tone of disbelief,

“You expect me to wait a whole week to feel your tight little cunt squeeze my cock again?”

I turned to him and I saw the same heat in his eyes as I did just before he'd fucked me within an inch of my life the first time. 

“Daddy can't wait that long…”

he told me in a low tone, which allowed no room for argument. Not that I was complaining. With that, he climbed on top of me again and I groaned with delight as he began mapping every inch of my body with that filthy yet exquisite mouth of his.


End file.
